


Patience

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Spiritual, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Just something I wrote that I wanted to share.





	Patience

We don’t always have the same patience like some others do.

When you want something right away and don’t get it, you just have to wait for the right time.

What kind of patience is there?

Here’s one of them:

Friendship

Sometimes it can be hard to be patient, which a lot of us know.

How can we be more patient?

God only knows how long we all have to be patient. Sometimes we don’t know what God’s plan is in these areas where He wants us to be.

He’s even made Himself being patient with us, no matter how stubborn we can get.

God is always patient.


End file.
